Tekken 5/Devil Within
Devil Within est un mode de jeu de Tekken 5. Le jeu se déroule après les événements de Tekken 4 et tourne autour de Jin Kazama. Le jeu se rapproche des modes Tekken Force de Tekken 3 et Tekken 4 à l'exception qu'il n'est pas possible de sélectionner un personnage autre que Jin et sa forme démoniaque Devil Jin. De plus, il s'agit davantage d'un jeu de plates-formes que d'un beat them all. Terminer le jeu une première fois permet de débloquer Devil Jin, les stages Cathedral, Final Stage et Final Stage 2. Le joueur remporte égalemment 1 000 000 en or. Il est ensuite possible de sélectionner le niveau souhaité. 'Jouabilité' 'Commandes' thumb|250px *'Joystick gauche :' se déplacer *'Joystick droit :' contrôler la caméra *'Carré :' donner un coup de poing *'Croix :' donner un coup de pied *'Triangle :' se mettre en garde *'Cercle :' sauter *'L1 :' faire une attaque spéciale *'L2 :' changer de cible *'R1 :' verrouiller une cible *'R2 :' changer de cible *'R3 :' réinitialiser la position de la caméra *'Start :' mettre le jeu en pause *'Select :' afficher / masquer carte Contrairement aux précédents modes Tekken Force, Jin Kazama ne se joue pas avec la liste de coups traditionnelle. En effet, certaines touches servent à sauter ou encore à se protéger des attaques ennemies. *⬜ = Carré *△ = Triangle *X = Croix *⭘ = Cercle ---- 'Jauge maléfique' La jauge maléfique se situe sous la barre de vie de Jin. Elle se remplit au fur et à mesure en combattant les ennemis ou en recevant des dégâts. Une fois la jauge pleine, Jin peut se transformer en Devil Jin en maintenant la touche L1 et Triangle. Lors de la transformation, l'aura qui l'entoure permet de repousser les ennemis. La puissance de Devil Jin est plus grande et les points obtenus après avoir battu les ennemis sont multipliés par deux. Toutefois sa santé diminue toute seule. Quand la jauge de santé de Jin est vide, la partie est terminée. Utiliser une attaque spéciale avec L1 fait diminue plus rapidement la jauge maléfique. Lorsque la jauge maléfique est vide, Jin reprend sa apparence normale. Il est également possible d'annuler sa transformation en faisant de nouveau la commande L1 et triangle. Une fois le niveau terminé, la jauge maléfique est entièrement vide lors du niveau suivant. Il existe un moyen de jouer uniquement en tant que Devil Jin et sans perdre de la vie. En effet, si le joueur termine le mode Devil Within avec la difficulté moyenne, il peut utiliser une commande cachée sur le menu principal du mode. Si le joueur désire faire une nouvelle partie avec Devil Jin, il doit maintenir la touche L2, select et R3, puis toujours en maintenant les trois touches, appuyer sur la croix pour lancer le jeu. La commande fonctionne également lors du choix du niveau. Il est alors impossible de redevenir Jin. Les points ne sont plus multipliés par deux. Devil Jin perdra de la jauge maléfique si il utilise ses lasers. ---- 'Hit Combo' En combattant les ennemis, il est possible d'enchaîner un certain nombre de Hit Combo. Pour cela, il faut enchaîner de façon rapide les attaques d'un ennemi à l'autre pour ne pas stopper le nombre de hits. À partir d'un certain nombre, le joueur gagne des points de force bonus. ---- 'Sauvegarde' Sauvegarde_devil_within.png Devil_Within_stage_3_(3-2)_02.png Devil_Within_stage_4_(4-3)_01.png Il existe plusieurs points de sauvegarde à travers les différents niveaux. Ils sont représentés sur la carte par un trait bleu (identique à celui qui permet de changer de lieu). Il suffit de frapper un coup à la porte pour accéder à une salle spéciale. Une fois à l'intérieur, il faut se diriger vers la zone lumineuse pour pouvoir sauvegarder. Le jeu propose également une sauvegarde après avoir terminé un niveau. Après avoir terminé le mode Devil Within pour la première fois, il est impossible d'utiliser les points de sauvegarde si le joueur décide de réessayer un niveau. Les portes restent fermées. ---- 'Objets' Balancier : C'est un objet non destructible permettant d'atteindre des zones en hauteur. Il faut frapper d'un côté pour le faire balancer. Plus la frappe est violente, plus l'objet se balancera. Il peut servir à blesser l'ennemi. Jin peut également être blessé si il se fait percuter par un balancier. Caisse : Ce sont des objets destructibles contenant la plupart du temps de l'énergie bleue ou rouge. Parfois il n'y a rien dedans. Il est possible de monter dessus pour sauter et atteindre des lieux plus élevés. Les caisses deviennent des blocs de pierre dans le niveau 3. Contrôle d'accès : Il s'agit d'objets destructibles permettant de déverrouiller des portes bloquées. Ces objets apparaissent après avoir éliminé les ennemis souvent situés près de la zone verrouillée. Il est possible de monter dessus pour sauter et accéder à des lieux plus élevés. On trouve des contrôles d'accès de plus grande taille qui permettent d'ouvrir les portes pour affronter le boss d'un niveau. Les contrôles d'accès deviennent des statuettes mayas tenant une torche dans le niveau 3, puis des globes lumineux dans le niveau 4 et 5. Dalle de pierre : Ce sont des objets utilisés comme plate-forme pour atteindre des niveaux plus élevés. La dalle s'effondre si l'on reste trop longtemps dessus. Elle réapparaît au bout de quelques secondes. Énergies : On trouve de l'énergie bleue qui permet de gagner des points de force et de l'énergie rouge qui permet de récupérer de la vie. On les trouve dans objets destructibles ou en battant les ennemis. Si le joueur tarde à les récupérer, ils disparaissent. Certains sont disponibles sur le niveau et ne disparaissent pas. Fissures : Il existe deux formes de fissure : les fissures au mur et les fissures au sol. Elles peuvent être détruites afin d'accéder à des objets cachés ou de nouvelles zones du niveau. Dans les niveaux 1 et 2, les fissures au mur sont remplacées par des boîtes en carton empilées et celles au sol par des plaques en verre. Interrupteurs : Ce sont des cases lumineuses au sol qui permettent d'ouvrir des portes si l'on place des objets mobiles dessus. Objets mobiles : Il s'agit d'objets non destructibles. Ils peuvent être poussés en les frappant. Ils servent à résoudre des puzzles pour débloquer des interrupteurs ou pour accéder à certains lieux en hauteur inaccessibles autrement. Ils peuvent être utilisés pour blesser les ennemis. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, l'objet mobile reprend sa place initiale. Portes : Les portes peuvent être ouvertes en donnant un coup de poing ou coup de pied. Un trait bleu sur la carte indique que la porte peut être ouverte. Un trait jaune indique une porte verrouillée. Un trait rouge indique la porte verrouillée menant au boss. Il faut détruire les contrôles d'accès classiques pour ouvrir les portes avec des traits jaunes. Pour ouvrir les portes des boss, il faut détruire des contrôles d'accès de plus grande taille situés en fin de niveau. thumb|61pxSymbole Devil Gene : Ces symboles représentent le gène démoniaque de Jin Kazama, présent sous forme de tatouage sur son épaule gauche. Ils sont disponibles sur les niveaux uniquement après avoir terminé une première fois le mode Devil Within. Il y en a huit par niveau. On en trouve donc 40 sur les 5 niveaux. Ils permettent de gagner des objets de personnalisation pour les personnages. Tour de caisses : À l'instar des caisses, ce sont des objets destructibles contenant la plupart du temps de l'énergie bleue ou rouge. Elles peuvent être utilisées comme plate-forme pour accéder à des lieux en hauteur. De l'énergie se trouve parfois tout en haut ou à l'intérieur. Les tours de caisses sont remplacées par des colonnes de pierre dans les 3, 4 et 5. ---- 'Écran de résultat' Une fois le niveau terminé, on obtient un résultat en fonction de différents critères spécifiques. On trouve 7 critères : Temps Niveau, Points Force, Max Combo, % K.O., Total Dégâts, Combat Boss et Réessayer. *'Temps Niveau :' Il s'agit de terminer le niveau le plus rapidement possible. *'Points Force :' On gagne des points en battant les ennemis ou en récupérant de l'énergie bleue. *'Max Combo :' Plus l'enchaînement de combos est important, plus le score sera important. *'% K.O. :' Il faut éliminer tous les ennemis du niveau. *'Total Dégâts :' Il s'agit des dégâts infligés par les ennemis. La santé que Jin perd durant sa forme Devil Jin est également prise en compte. *'Combat Boss :' Il s'agit de battre l'ennemi le plus rapidement possible sans subir de dégâts. *'Réessayer :' Le joueur doit faire en sorte de ne pas perdre toute sa santé pour ensuite devoir recommencer le niveau. Pour chaque niveau terminé, le joueur obtient automatique 5000 Points Force. Le résultat final est ensuite multiplié par le Bonus Classement. Le Bonus Classement dépend du niveau de difficulté sélectionné lors du niveau + le rang obtenu avec les 7 critères. Le score final est ensuite converti en or pour acheter des personnalisations. 'Niveaux' 'Niveau 1' Le niveau 1 se situe dans un laboratoire qui pourrait avoir été récupéré par la G Corporation. :Lien : Niveau 1 'Niveau 2' Le niveau 2 est une continuité du premier niveau puisque l'on se trouve toujours dans les laboratoires. :Lien : Niveau 2 'Niveau 3' Le niveau 3 se situe sous le laboratoire et semble représenter des ruines mayas où se trouverait Ogre. :Lien : Niveau 3 'Niveau 4' Le niveau 4 se situe dans des ruines qui, selon le texte du jeu, correspondent à une prison "construites pour protéger le monde". :Lien : Niveau 4 'Niveau 5' Ce dernier niveau se déroule dans le même endroit que le niveau 4. :Lien : Niveau 5 'Ennemis' Plus le joueur avance dans les niveaux, plus les ennemis sont forts. Des points de force sont remportés après chaque ennemi éliminé. Chacun d'entre eux possède des points différents. 'Ennemis niveau 1-2' 'Ennemis niveau 3' 'Ennemis niveau 4 et 5' 'Tenus déblocables' Une fois le mode Devil Within terminé une première fois, il est possible de le recommencer. On trouve alors des symboles représentant le Devil Gene, présents sur tous les niveaux. Les récupérer permet de débloquer les personnalisations suivantes : 'Prologue, Interludes et Épilogue' 'Prologue' *''Tandis qu'Heihachi était attaqué, l'un des labos de la Mishima Zaibatsu fut visité.'' *''Mais le monde ne sut jamais ce qui s'y passa.'' *''Après le tournoi, Jin tenta de se débarrasser de son gène maléfique.'' *''Puis il sut que sa mère vivait.'' *''Jin entendit parler d'un laboratoire à l'étranger et décida de s'y rendre.'' *''Plus il s'en approchait, plus le mal s'emparait de lui. Puis un escadron de JACKs lui tendit une embuscade.'' *''Jin ne put résister et s'évanouit. Des ailes noires se mirent à pousser.'' *''Jin ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se réveiller en lui.'' 'Interlude 01' *''Il reprit alors connaissance. Il vit d'abord le logo de la G Corporation.'' *''La G Corporation avait-elle attaqué le labo de la Zaibatsu ? L'armée Tekken n'existait plus... mais ces ennemis se battaient comme eux.'' *''Jin trouva un passage souterrain duquel il entendit une voix lugubre. Au bout du couloir, la démence l'attendait.'' *''Dans des cuves se trouvaient d'innombrables expériences ratées.'' *''Jin sentit sous la terre... une sensation familière !'' 'Interlude 02' *''Lorsqu'il vit le clone d'Heihachi, il ne demanda pas son reste.'' *''Mais c'est alors que tous les moniteurs s'allumèrent et des ruines apparurent.'' *''Jin eut une mauvaise intuition.'' *''En parcourant des documents, il apprit que le labo reposait sur des ruines. Il comprit le but des scientifiques.'' *''Puis il le vit.'' *''Ogre ?!'' *''Son pire cauchemar refaisait surface. Jin lutta contre son gène maléfique.'' *''Une ombre malfaisante prit forme. Les écrans vacillèrent et Jin vit que la chose souriait.'' 'Interlude 03' *''Après un âpre combat, Ogre finit par disparaître dans les ruines.'' *''Pendant la lutte, Jin avait compris qu'Ogre s'était réveillé pendant sa mutation. Pour mettre fin à cette malédiction, Jin devait battre Ogre.'' *''Jin poursuivit Ogre dans les ruines. Un silence glacial régnait.'' *''Quel endroit bizarre !'' *''Jin fut attaqué. Ces ennemis qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, étaient contrôlés par les ruines.'' 'Interlude 04' *''Jin se demanda ce qu'il avait détruit. Les ruines perdaient leur pouvoir.'' *''La terre se mit à trembler et Ogre apparut, plus fort encore. Les ruines étaient une prison.'' *''Les adversaires d'Ogre les avaient construites pour protéger le monde.'' *''Ogre fonça vers la sortie. Mais le gène maléfique de Jin grandit, désireux d'en découdre. Ogre s'arrêta.'' *''Jin savait qu'Ogre l'attendait, qu'il voulait en finir avec lui.'' *''Luttant pour ne pas céder au mal, Jin entama une ultime bataille.'' 'Épilogue' *''Il fit appel à tous ses pouvoirs (et à sa volonté) pour vaincre Ogre.'' *''Dans un rugissement assourdissant et lumineux, Ogre se désintégra.'' *''Tandis que les ruines se désagrégeaient, Jin comprit qu'il avait réussi.'' *''Au moment de quitter les lieux, des centaines de JACKs l'attaquèrent avec toute leur puissance.'' *''Furieux, le côté sombre de Jin prit rapidement le dessus. Le massacre était imminent...'' *''Jin ouvrit les yeu. Son esprit était accompagné d'une lumière blanche, qui le protégeait contre son gène. Il était enfin en paix.'' *''Cette sensation...'' *''Puis Jin reprit conscience. Flottant dans l'air, il vit la lumière s'effacer lentement.'' *''Après avoir rassemblé ses esprits, il déploya ses ailes noires et s'envola dans le ciel étoilé.'' 'Crédits' DEVIL WITHIN PROJECT STAFF Game Director *Haruki Suzaki Game Design *Mineyuki Iwasaki *Kazuo Takahashi Game Tuning *Yasuki Nakabayashi *Takuji Kanayama *Ryo Saito Program Director *Shuji Takahashi Game Program *Mitsugu Makino *Tomokazu Matsumaru *Naoyuki Hashimoto *Hidenori Kondo *Shigeki Tomisawa *Takahiro Yamase Art Director *Naohiro Hayashi Character Design *Takehito Tsuchiya *Toshiteru Ogata Stage Design *Tomoyuki Tsuru *Yutaka Goto *Daisuke Kowada *Mimiko Ogawa *Yosuke Sakata *Yuko Mizoguchi *Tsuyoshi Endo *Osamu Fukumitsu *Kyoko Abe 3D Visual Effects Design *Fuminori Tsuchiya 2D Graphic Design *Tomoshi Shiba *Yuichi Itoyama Motion Director *Shoji Nakamura Motion Design *Michinori Ozawa *Kosuke Sasaki *Masahiko Aizawa *Ryuji Ikeda *Koji Motoume Sound Director *Kanako Kakino Sound Design *Tomomitsu Kaneko *Yu Miyake *Yoshihito Yano *Akitaka Toyama *Nobuyoshi Sano (Cavia Inc.) *Kohta Takahashi Mixing Engineer *Masanobu Murakami *Tomoatsu Okamura (Birdie House Inc.) Localization *Taiki Homma (NHI) *Michael Murray *Takashi Akiyama Quality Assurance *Ryo Sakamoto *Ryuta Sano Test Players *Naruto Minamihara *Satoshi Onishi *Norihiro Yoshinari *Keigo Honma *Masaya Nakada *Atsushi Takimoto *Akemi Shingaki *Masashi Aoyama *Shinya Yamauchi Project Management *Kazushige Watanabe Supervisors *Masahiro Kimoto *Katsuhiro Harada Special Thanks *Masanori Yamada *Takahiro Noda *Yoshinari Mizushima *Toshiharu Hijiya *Tsuyoshi Yoshimoto *Kei Kudo *Hiroyuki Kobota *Junichi Sakai *Yoshiyuki Sawada *''The typefaces included herein are solely developed by Dynacomware.'' *''Fonts used in-game are provided by Bitstream Inc. All Rights Reserved.'' Producer *Hajime Nakatani NAMCO 'Le saviez-vous ?' Tatouage_ogre_devil_within.png Porte_stage_3_devil_within_ogre.png *On ignore encore si Devil Within est canonique ou non. *Étrangement, Jin parvient à se transformer en Devil Jin tout au long de l'aventure ce qui lui est normalement impossible. *Le thème de Devil Within est un remix du thème de Jin Kazama dans Tekken 3. *Le symbole présent sur les grandes portes du niveau 3 représente le tatouage sur l'épaule gauche d'Ogre. *Les sols destructibles sont des éléments précurseurs qui seront réutilisés dans Tekken 6 puis dans les opus suivants. Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Devil Within Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Mini-jeux Catégorie:Mode de jeux